In brakes systems it has become a common practice to include a traction control function along with anti-lock brake capabilities. The traction control function utilizes may of the components necessary to achieve the anti-lock brake capabilities. However, in order for the traction control function to achieve a desired level of operation, an accumulator is often included in the brake system. The accumulator is charged to a desired pressure level by the operation of a pump in the brake system. In charging the accumulator fluid is communicated from the pump through a flexible conduit. Unfortunately, the fluid pressure developed by the pump to charge the accumulator is maintained in the conduit even after the pump has been turned off and as a result after a period of time and under some conditions it is possible that a leak may occur in the flexible conduit. In order to relieve the fluid pressure in the conduit it has been suggested that the flexible conduit be permanently connected to a reservoir through a restricted orifice. This permanent connection allows the fluid pressure in the conduit to bleed to reservoir pressure over a period of time. Unfortunately this permanent connection also allows a portion of the fluid supplied to the accumulator by the pump to flow to the reservoir during the charging function and as a result the efficiency of the pump is reduced by this flow to the reservoir.